Help Threw The Storm
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sena stays to review some plays, but gets caught in a thunderstorm. Sena hates thunderstorms. Luckily, a hero shows up. HiruSena, fluff.


**Ello! This is my first Eyeshield 21 fanfic, and I'm kinda antsy about it. I really only do Naruto! That, I haven't watch much of the series yet!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings: Well....It's yaoi, but you should probably know that, hehe....and fluffness!**

* * *

Sena stared out at the rain falling over the football field from the clubhouse window. Monta next to him sighed.

"I'm going to go home."He said, going to grab his stuff. The three Ha-ha brothers had left fifteen minutes in, sick of waiting for Hiruma. Taki and Suzuna had left right after, and only Monta, Kurita, Komusubi, and Mamori.

"Me, too."Mamori sighed, getting out her umbrella. "Sena-kun?"She questioned.

"I'm going to stay and study these play cards."Sena smiled at them.

"Oh…Okay. Monta-kun, where's your umbrella?"She questioned. The boy blushed.

"I forgot mine this morning…"He lied, blushing at the older girl.

"Then I guess you'll have to share with me!"She smiled at him and they walked out together. Twenty minutes later, Kurita and Komusubi invited him to for food on their way home. He had declined, and continued to study the cards, knowing he'd need them soon. Before he knew it, the rain had started to get harder, and the sky grew as dark as night time even though it was only around 5. Sena was startled when the thunder crashed down on to the ground somewhere near, shaking the entire club house. Sena's eyes widened and he glanced out the window, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, no!"He whispered, his limbs starting to shake and shiver. He _hated_ thunder storms. They've scared him since he was a little kid. They weren't so bad when he was with his mother or father, or his friends, but when he was alone, and in a dark area, he got so frightened. "Get a hold of yourself!"Sena berated himself. He screamed as thunder crashed down over head, and dunked under the table. He hugged his legs to his chest, hiding his head in between his knees.

Just then the door was slammed open, a dull noise compared to the thunder that crashed to the earth again. Pointed ears picked up the subtle squeal and eyes narrowed on the shaking table. The lights had gone out, and the clubhouse was otherwise silent except for the heavy rain and the occasional normal creak. Hiruma shut the door and squished over to the table, dropping his umbrella on the ground. He squatted to the ground, peering under the table with sharp eyes. There in the middle of the floor was that damn secretary, shivering and whimpering like a little girl, his eyes closed tight, face flushed, head between his knees, hands gripping his pants like they were a football. Despite his pissy mood, Hiruma felt something tug in his heart.

With a few quick steps, he was at the end of the table, and under it with in seconds, legs bent on either side of the smaller boy, hands linked in front of Sena, his chest pressed up against the boy's back. He felt Sena jump, the head lifting up and snapping back to gaze at him with wide, tear filled eyes. He raised a brow.

"Shut up and face forward, damn chibi."He growled. Sena slowly turned around, his knees resting together as he stared at the hands in front of him. Hiruma set his chin on the boy's head, the brown hair tickling his chin and the smell of strawberries wafting up to his nose. He smirked at that. The damn secretary was a bigger girl then he was a guy!

After a few moments, Sena relaxed against Hiruma, eyes closing and breath evening. He didn't really know why the older boy was helping him, but he didn't feel afraid anymore. In fact, he felt warm, and fuzzy, and happy.

"Arigato, Hiruma-san."Sena whispered softly as the rain started to let up. Hiruma opened his left eye to peer down at the younger boy who was staring out the window as water droplets turned the clear glass into an anthill of water trails. He smirked a little more, before nodding into the brown hair, the strawberry smell hitting his nose again.

"Heh, you're welcome, damn chibi." He muttered. Sena smiled and shifted, leaning up and kissing the blond's cheek softly. Hiruma gave him a shocked face a second before grinning and leaning forward, pressing his lips firmly to the softer, smaller pair. Sena blushed red, before returning back in his seat, this time leaning against the strong chest behind him as they both watched the rain patter on the windows.


End file.
